The Brown Siblings and One Extra
by TMNTLover2
Summary: A 14 1/2 year old girl gets sucked in the world of Nanny McPhee, now she has to help the Browns threw the movie, but when the time comes does she want to go home to her violent mother or stay with the Browns and her crush?
1. Chapter 1

**I watched Nanny McPhee yesterday and I got a good idea! Anyway, this is my first Nanny McPhee Fanfic so please enjoy**

* * *

_'Hello, my name is Sophie, how do I know that? Well obviously I was named it when I was born. I was born in 1999 and I'm 14 1/2. Yay me! Anyway, it's 2013 now, May 26th. And on __this particular day I escaped from my violent mother and decided to watch Nanny McPhee, then something happened...'_

"SOPHIE! GET HERE NOW!" I didn't, I wasn't going to listen to her! I'll just get beaten and threw out the house again, I locked my bedroom door and pushed the chair on top of it. Yeah, you heard me, _on top of it! _My room was the attic, I had a mattress for a bed, a TV and DVD player with a couple of movies, a small bookshelve and a chair to sit on when I wanna read.

I sighed and plopped myself on the mattress and grabbed a movie. I had: _Mulan, Mulan 2,_ Rise_ of the Guardians, Nanny McPhee, Nanny McPhee: The Big Bang, A Bug's Life, TMNT: CGI _and _Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna. _I heard my mother bang on the attic door. "Girl! GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME A SANDWICH!" I twitched and ignored her, putting the first movie in the player. "GIRL!" I huffed angrily and chewed the inside of my cheek. "MAKE IT YOURSELF! YOU'VE GOT HANDS!" I heard shuffling and mumbling before she trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, I knew I had won. "Now, for some action" I said cheerfully, and pushed the first disc in.

*_4 hours later*_

Just. One. More. Movie. I had watched them all except Nanny McPhee, the first one that 'is. I pushed in the movie and lay down, it was 11:55pm. I never slept, at all. I had this thing, what's it called? Oh yeah, insomnia. I started when my mother started coming in my room when I was asleep and beat me, she blamed me for my dad leaving, when technically it was her fault. Let me tell you the story.

Once a upon a time there lived a family of 9, yes, you heard me, 9. My parents, me and my 6 siblings. 3 boys and 4 girls, it went Adam, Chantelle, ME! Ben, Jasmin, Caleb and Sarita. Then when I was 10, my dad took my siblings to visit our grandparents, I stayed at home cause I didn't want to go, I was ill anyway and my mum was ill as well, she gave me it. Then 2 hours later the police were at the door, our family were murdered my a drunk driver driving a truck. My mother was depressed for 6 months, I had to feed her!

She was grateful, then she gave me something. A tiny rattle belonging to my great-grandmother, it was weird because it was the same exact one which Aggie had in Nanny McPhee (A/N: hint hint) I love it with all my heart, and I always kept it with me, it was in my backpocket of my summer dress right now, what I was wearing with tights and white shoes, my hair was down and a cream hairband was sitting on the top. It was the Spring Festival today so I had to wear it, my mother made me.

Finally the movie started! I smiled when the introduction started, the start was a trick to think it was finished, I watched it so many times I knew it and all the words. I grabbed my rattle and shook it, then I felt dizzy. Uh...

"Hey you ok?" I heard a male voice say, why was it so familiar? Then I blacked out.

* * *

"Look Evangeline, she's waking" Waking? How posh were these people? I groggily opened my eyes and saw a pair of brown in my vision, I shot up and banged heads with it. "Oww!" We yelped, I rubbed my forehead then my vision cleared, 6 kids and a lady were standing around me, well 8 people, if you wanna count the baby. "W-where am I?" I stuttered, my eyes nearly popped out my skull. _I was in Nanny McPhee!_

* * *

_Sooooooo, theres gonna be a time skip in the next chapter, where the movie starts :D_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 9 months since I was sucked into the past, the 1860's I think, don't know. I had to tell everyone how I ended up here, it was actually fun to see their shocked faces, even the baby was shocked! Well I think, they didn't believe me until I showed them the rattle and explained how I got it, I met Mrs. Blatherwick and Mr. Brown, aka Cedric or Colin Firth. Hehehehe! I was given a bed between Tora and Simon, it was cosy and comfortable. I did nearly fall asleep on it but burst up when I had heard screaming and shouting. First time I heard them, I jumped up, grabbed a cricket bat and ran into the room where we played, technically Eric, Sebastian and Chrissy were screaming like banshees because Simon TOLD them to, I found out later on that they did it to wake me up, I had never seen Simon run so fast in my life.

Me and Simon never got on, we ended up arguing after 5 minutes 'bonding' time as Mr. Brown called it. Until the day the first nanny came, her name was Nanny-uhhhhhh I forgot, anyway she was a violent nanny and had nearly hit Simon until I pushed her down the stairs, ok it was by accident. I was trying to protect him, since then us and the other kids pranked the nannies so much they left.

First Nanny-pushed down the stairs

Second Nanny-put a spider in her tea

Third Nanny-When she was sleeping took her mattress outside and put it down the river, Chrissy was accidently left on the bed, we saved her, also meaning we had to save the nanny as well, she nearly died. (Not my fault) Actually I'll tell you what happened.

* * *

hehehehe, I got this idea from the Lorax, I thought it would be good for this nanny. We waited until night before stepping into action, she fell asleep and waiting while Aggie fell asleep as well we picked up the nanny's bed and brought it outside. It didn't fit through the door, so while me and Chrissy watched as they pushed it out the downstairs window. "Who taught you to steal a bed?" I whispered angrily as they placed it on the river, Simon looked at me with a face saying 'shut-it-she's-heavy' look. I rolled my eyes and we watched as it sailed down the river before turning and walking to the house."Hey where's Chrissy?" Eric asked, we all looked at each other, still walking until we froze when we heard a voice. "Hey guys!" We all turned slowly and saw CHRISSY, sitting on the BED, WAVING while the bed floated down the RIVER. "Can she swim?" I asked Lily who shook her head. "Of course she can't swim" We all ran down the riverbed, me and Simon in the lead. "You know this is your fault right?" Simon said, an angry expression on his face. "My fault?!" I huffed and rolled my eyes. "We'll talk about this later" I snapped at him before turning to Chrissy on the bed shaking. "Don't worry Chrissy we'll save ya!"

"Quickly to the tree!" We stopped in front of it, "Up up up up!" Simon, Tora, Lily and Eric started climbing and I smirked as the tree started bending. "It won't reach!" Tora shouted, I looked around and looked at Sebastian who shook his head. I pushed him up and after climbing up myself I hung og it with Simon holding my ankles. "Come here Chrissy come to Sophie!" She held her arms up but grabbed an apple!?

"Hey where di'ya go?!" I climbed back up and we ran to the waterfall, we saved them and the next day she left. Good times, good times. Anyway carrying on...

* * *

Fourth Nanny-put a pincushion on her chair

Fifth Nanny-Shaved her cat giving her a heart attack (Again not my fault)

Sixth Nanny-Hung her of the roof, pretending Eric was on there, but he wasn't, he was hiding in the cupboard

Seventh Nanny-put a beetle in her diner

Eighth Nanny-Covered her in goo

Ninth Nanny-Pretended Tora broke her leg

Tenth Nanny-Pretended Sebastian died

Eleventh Nanny-Pretended the house was haunted

Twelveth Nanny-Hid Chrissie and said that someone kidnapped her

Thirteenth and so on, it ended with the last nanny, the seventieth. Nanny Witherstone, and how did it happen? Well we ate the baby. Ok let me explain.

* * *

"Shut the baby up! She's coming!" I hissed from the door, Tora gave Aggie her rattle and she quietened. I ran to my chair and grabbed my leg of Simon, "Thank you" I sat down and as the door opened and we began eating. She took one look at what we were eating and ran out screaming. We all began laughing as we heard her continue screaming and yelling "They ate the baby!" 10 minutes later we heard Mr. Brown run in. "Just keep eating" Simon said. So we did.

He walked in, and looked at us all. "Where's Aggie?" Me and Simon glanced at each other before looking at the rest. Then a tiny giggle was heard and a rattle being shook from the pot on the table. Mr. Brown took her out and looked her over, getting gravy on his chin. "You're all cabbage-y. And you're all gravy." He turned to us. "As was doubtless your intention, Nanny Whetstone has resigned from her post. Now I shall go to the agency this afternoon, and I shall hire a new nanny. And you will not drive her away as you have with Nanny Whetstone and all of her predecessors."

Mr. Brown stormed away, wiping the gravy off his face.

Aggy cooed, "Papa."

I turned to Simon."That's the 17th we got rid of!" I smiled.

Simon smirked and went to the closet, picking up the doll of Nanny Witherstone. "Three days, eight hours, forty seven minutes. So that go rid of her... Twenty three hours and thirty minutes quicker than the last one." He marked it.

"And to think she said she was the toughest nanny yet. So pathetic," I remarked.

"I think the turning point was definitely eating the baby. Well done, Eric."

"Bloody brilliant Eric!" I butted in. Simon smiled and turned to face us. "So what now?" I asked, a smirk appeared on his face, and I knew he was thinking of something mischievous...


End file.
